


Misadventures Of Two Kinda Gay Guys

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sorry?, i don't know what this is??, just concepts that become short one shots, they're kinda funny..??, very slow updates that will be random, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: Random concepts I make with friends that come to life, using my minimal writing skills and they usually end in 'comedy'..?





	1. Weekly Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekly ritual gone wrong.

It was once again time for the weekly ritual.

They sat together on the small couch in the bus, legs tangled like pretzels and smiles painting their faces. Tyler took out his laptop, placing it on a pillow between them.

'http://archiveofourown.org/', He typed out of habit and the site came on the screen.

"So, whatcha thinking today drummer guy?" Tyler piped up and Josh could hear his smile. Josh shrugged, and opened his mouth to say he didn't know. Tyler cut him off however and suggested that they just picked the first thing they saw. Josh nodded in agreement. 

Tyler typed in their 'ship name' with a giggle. They didn't bother even looking at the tags or title, simply continuing with whatever they had picked. 

Josh took the laptop, and began reading.

It was something about them meeting in a coffee shop, seeing each other across the place and recognizing the other from a college they didn't go to.

_ Josh was the first one to go over and engage a conversation with Tyler. Tyler had earbuds in however, and hadn't noticed he came over to his booth. Josh finally poked the other boy and he removed an earbud. "Uh..hey. I recognize you from-" _

"Some college we didn't go to." Tyler said with a roll of his eyes as Josh tried to pronounce it. Josh stuck his tongue out and continued reading.

_ "Yeah I recognize you too.." Tyler peeped and then they sprang into a conversation. They had dorms that were next to each other. _

"How typical.", Tyler retorted and Josh bumped his shoulder. "Shut up 'n let me read."

_ Then the two took their coffees and walked to their dorms together, exchanging numbers. They also ended up having most of the same classes. They would listen to music together, complain about their problems, cry, and talk. _

And then Tyler was masturbating.

" _ Josh's lips were so perfect. Tyler took his cock in-Holy Shit. _ " Josh choked on his own spit and scrolled down extremely fast. 

They shared an awkward look with flushed cheeks and strained laughter.

The fic returned to them hanging out in Josh's dorm. Playing Mario Kart.

They couldn't help but smile at that one.

Progressively they got tired and made their way to Josh's bed.

They cuddled, "Platonically," Josh added with a side eye to Tyler, who was now resting his head on Josh's shoulder and watching the screen.

However, the cuddling turned into panting and squirming and, oh.

" _ Tyler's back arches off the- _ OH GOD OKAY," and Josh scrambled with furious clicking to close the browser. 

"WhatWhenHow-," Tyler was stuttering and confused. 

"IT WAS SUDDENLY GAY!" Josh panicked. 

He ran over to a window, threw it open and tossed out the laptop. Tyler stared in disbelief.

"Dude, we didn't clear the history."

And with that they stopped the bus and were sprinting down the highway.

  
  



	2. Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a diary.
> 
> Notebook.
> 
> It's a fucking notebook.

Tyler has a diary.

Tyler has a notebook. It's a notebook.

And he would go to this same spot in the library every other day.

And he would watch this boy, another student, study. He adorned brightly dyed red hair and a nose ring. He has these warm mocha eyes and he never seems to smile. But who smiles when they're studying?

And damn, did Tyler think he was hot.

In the book he wrote poetry, short stories, and scribbled freaky rabbits with guns and masks and smudged lines.

And, fuck. He would write such dirty things.

Dirty things that he would think about other campus dwellers.

Things that if his family, or friends even, if they saw? Tyler thinks he'd have to end it all.

Move to a new country. Change his identity and everything. Maybe shave his whole head.

So, another day at the library, staring at the beautiful stranger and picking up books he'll never read. The stranger looked back up at him for a second.

Tyler nearly had a stroke.

And so in a rush to leave after that, he forgot his notebook. On a shelf, row B, section F.

And it stood out vibrantly with its neon orange hue.

And that day Tyler fucked up.

He fucked up so bad.

Someone was gonna find it.

Read all his sad poetry, judge his drawings, and-

_ Oh _ .

The dirty things too.

He considered the whole 'changing your identity' thing, too. But first, he thought to at least check the library for his fucking diary.

Notebook.

It's a notebook.

And it was there. Easy to find. Row B, section F. Next to where he sat every other day. 

Where he mixed it up with another brightly colored orange book. How the fuck. Why the fuck. Who makes  _ neon orange _ books?

So he snatched it up, breathing heavily and opened it slowly to inspect the damage.

There was no graffiti littering the pages, as he had feared.

But in the twenty-first page, a sticky note lay dormant, waiting to be found.

'hey. i liked the way you described my ass.'


	3. Pencils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school shit man.

 

Tyler doesn’t know if Josh is gay **—** but he’s determined to find out. Today is the day. In science class. At 12:43. 

_ Okay _ , Tyler thinks and smooths then re-fluffs his short mane. He turns around to look at Josh who sits one table behind him. Josh sits alone and uses the other chair for his books. He taps on the table in a rhythm occasionally. 

Tyler drops his pencil when the teacher turns to write something in smelly ass Expo. He gives it an extra kick too, making sure it rolls under Josh’s table. 

“Oops, dropped my pencil,” he says to himself, because no one else hears. Everyone’s taking notes, including Josh. Except Josh does hear, and he takes a quick look under his table, clucks his tongue and leans down to grab it. 

“I’ve got it!” he whisper yells. Josh’s hand pauses midair and he retracts it. 

Tyler drops down on his knees, crawls under the table. 

He stops between Josh’s knees, gnawing his bottom lip. He surges forward, looking up at Josh between his thighs. 

Josh looks back at him, and Tyler leans forward to grab the pencil. He puts it between his teeth, regretting it because it tastes like dirt. Josh cocks his head to the side. 

“What are you uh, doing?” Josh asks quietly and shifts awkwardly as Tyler arches his back a bit. 

“Being  _ smooth _ .” he says as he forgets there’s a table above him **—** begins to stand up **—** and smashes the back of his skull against the table top. He blacks out. His face falls directly onto Josh’s dick.

“ _ Shit _ .” 

He nudges Tyler’s face off of his crotch and he falls onto the floor. 

The pencil rolls away. 

He raises his hand awkwardly, anxiety bubbling up his throat as he waits for the teacher to turn around. But he doesn’t. Josh waits and waits, students try to cough to get the teacher’s attention. When that doesn’t work, Josh pulls Tyler up by his armpits then cradles him. 

“Going to the office.” he says and leaves.

Josh brings Tyler’s motionless body to the nurse, and she calls the ambulance to have them take care of it. 

Tyler wakes up in the hospital, his mother and father standing in the corner. 

“Hey,” he murmurs and rubs his head. “Glad you’re up. Hit that noggin’ hard.” his mother quips. Josh walks in with a granola bar between his lips. He gives his hand a one way wave to the right. 

Tyler’s face lights on fire.

Josh scurries back out and doesn’t come back.

“I’m switching schools.”

“Scarred that boy for life, Ty. Christ, what’d you do?”

Tyler inhales sharply, scrambling for an excuse. 

“Uhm. I-I uh, I tripped on him and hit my head, or something. I think.”

Tyler hears a deep, hardy laugh from the hallway.


End file.
